


lovesong [stanley uris x beverly marsh]

by victorcriss



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorcriss/pseuds/victorcriss
Summary: stan was depressed, and he had been for years. he couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy until he met beverly. when he was alone with her, everything was brighter; everything was better. when he was alone with her, everything was okay.





	lovesong [stanley uris x beverly marsh]

**Author's Note:**

> song: lovesong by the cure

 

**_whenever i'm alone with you, you make me feel like i am home again_ **

stan had always felt as if he disappointed his parents, whether he broke a window or read his torah upside down at his bar mitzvah. he felt as if they didn't want him around, as if there was no reason for him to stay. he'd thought about running away multiple times, but there was one thing that kept him in derry:  _her_.

**_whenever i'm alone with you, you make me feel like i am whole again_ **

stan was depressed, and he had been for years. he couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy until he met beverly. when he was alone with her, everything was brighter; everything was better. when he was alone with her, everything was okay.

**_whenever i'm alone with you, you make me feel like i am young again_ **

stan grew up far too quickly. he never truly enjoyed his childhood; he was too focused on trying to meet his parents expectations. he wanted to please them, wanted them to be proud of him.

the summer of 1958 was the first time he enjoyed himself. true, he was also terrified and had to be mature when they went after it, but he had friends to hang out with and be childish with. he hadn't had many friends before the losers club. he loved them dearly. after he left derry, he missed them. he couldn't remember much - just a faint acknowledgment that there were a group of kids just like him that made his life worth living - but he missed them.

he loved the days he would spend with them all, but his favorite days during that summer were days he and beverly were alone.

the other losers never said much, but they all noticed how different stan was when beverly was around. when she wasn't with them, he was the stan they all knew; when she was there, he was a brand new person. he was a  _child_ who didn't care about getting his clothes dirty. he was a  _child_ who wasn't afraid of what people thought about him. he was a  _child_.

**_whenever i'm alone with you, you make me feel like i am fun again_ **

beverly always had a way of bringing out a side of stan he hardly knew or didn't know at all. when he was with bev, he didn't care about anything but her. when he was with her, he could let loose and enjoy everything happening around him.

he hadn't danced before he met her. one evening that summer, after the rest of the losers had gone home, it was just them left in the barrens. richie had left his radio there like always. beverly switched it on, grabbed stan's hand, and they had danced for what seemed like hours.

stan uris was never someone who wanted to have fun; he wanted to get his work done and impress everyone around him, please everyone around him. when he was with her, all of those  _adult_ things disappeared.

**_however far away, i will always love you_ **

in the time following the phone call, a flood of memories came back to him, all of them involving beverly marsh in some way.

he hadn't married bev. he had met a wonderful woman named patricia who he grew to love. with all of these memories flooding his mind, he realized he didn't love patty as much as he had loved beverly that summer twenty seven years ago, but he loved her all the same.

"can you make it, stan? please," mike hanlon's voice cuts through his thoughts of the redhead.

"no, i can't absolutely promise that," he replies, his hands shaking slightly.

"don't you remember, stan?"

"i'll consider it."

"remember your promise?"

"yes."

"you promised."

"yes, i remember." _i remember a lot._

"i hope you'll come."

"goodbye."

"bye, stan," mike says, and stan sets the phone back down, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. he turns, walking to the doorway leading into the den, where his wife sits on the couch, watching tv and mending his shirts.

"who was it, honey?" patty asks, not looking up from the needle and fabric in her hands. after a moment of silence, she adds, "stan?" this time, she looks over at the doorway, where her husband stands, rigid and pale.

"no one. no one, really," he replies, thoughts of his old friends, his old love, rushing through his mind, causing a slight headache.

he's made up his mind. he can't go back, even if it means seeing beverly marsh again. he loves her, but he can't go back to that town, back to it. "i think i'll take a bath."


End file.
